


【攝兵攝】〈在宇治誠摯的與你分享〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [28]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 被宇治甜食迷惑的十座，以及因此受害的萬里。
Relationships: 攝津萬里/兵頭十座
Series: A3！短篇 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 3





	【攝兵攝】〈在宇治誠摯的與你分享〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part5

「拜託你不要盯著看了！那不是甜的！」

「有甜的口味。」

「等等回來再買行嗎？現在開始下雨了，等等爬樓梯很麻煩！」

「你害怕？」

「誰怕啊？先去神社，等等回來我就買十個給你！」

「好。」

「你！混帳兵頭……」

相較於心情轉瞬變得明朗的十座，萬里的情緒猶如當下的天氣狀況般飄著毛毛細雨、感傷的是雨勢還逐漸增強，然而身邊的人卻因為擁擠緊貼著彼此，撐傘反而會影響遍布行人道的人群行走甚至造成戳刺的傷害，因此一點也不適合進行任何避雨措施；為了避免頭髮因為濕氣而變得扁平塌直，萬里迫不得已的拉起了帽T的帽子戴上，同時順手將走在自己身前的人帽子一併拉起，卻差點被對方肘擊。

「是我啦！」

「鬼鬼祟祟做什麼。」

「我好心幫你拉帽子怕你禿頭，你現在是想打架嗎？」

「不需要，想打可以。」

十座一貫的回答令萬里徹底沒了脾氣。再怎麼說，在這樣人潮聚集的地方拳打腳踢，不說不易施展四肢難以發揮實力，觀光景點隨時都會有警察巡邏關切自己這樣容易被誤會為小混混的外表，若是被劇團魔王左京知道自己在外破壞了劇團名聲、肯定會被教訓的這輩子都抬不起頭，因此萬里也僅是口頭上習慣性的抱怨幾句。經過一整排的商店街、沿路不斷制止並以自身身軀遮擋住甜品對同行夥伴的召喚，兩人才見到了伏見稻荷大社的本殿，繞過了本殿與諸多狐狸雕像，映入眼簾的便是拜訪京都必然要參觀的千本鳥居；穿過許多或是堵住道路、或是以危險姿勢懸掛身軀在鳥居外拍攝照片的網美，頗有體力的兩人沿著山勢而上。雖然秋組出身的他們並不缺乏體力、亦不欠缺時間，然而花費時間往上爬對於不打算拍美照與空景照的二人沒有什麼必要，因此他們很快的便轉身回頭，當機立斷的決定前往宇治開始他們的半日遊――當然，萬里確確實實的付出了十個豆皮壽司，額外附贈仙貝一份，才順利的讓十座點頭同意離去。

搭乘京阪電車抵達宇治後，兩人直奔十座低聲叨唸了一路的抹茶名店。即便當日氣溫極低，較他們搶先抵達並在候位名單之上痴痴等候的人仍是排得滿滿的，因此不在乎是否在店內用餐更為溫暖舒適、僅關心能否吃到自己魂牽夢縈甜品的十座，緊盯著菜單幾秒後直接對著店員點購抹茶焙茶霜淇淋，而萬里則是無奈的選擇外帶一杯焙茶。外帶等候暨用餐區放了四張長椅，在十座還在拍著照片、打算發給九門與椋分享時，萬里眼明手快的趁著一批人離去搶佔了兩個位置，打算坐下歇息一會兒，同時好好享用品嘗抹茶的滋味；修長的身形加上帥氣翹起的長腿，一手支著頭放在膝蓋上，另一手則握著抹茶外帶紙杯交叉放在身前，顯得隨興又瀟灑。一旁有女孩故意站著不動，似是因為等待自己的點單而站在萬里身側，然而不時瞄著萬里的視線卻又顯示了她的選位並沒有那麼單純；萬里抬眸看了對方一眼，友好的彎了彎嘴角、簡單向女孩示意後，又裝作什麼也不知曉的輕啜了一口自己的抹茶，接著望向十座的方向。早就拍攝完照片的十座看著萬里和女孩眉來眼去、內心本隱約有些不滿卻說不上原因，驀地與對方對上視線反倒像是虧心似地有些慌亂，只得邁開大步走到室友身邊那空著的位置，低低地說了句「不好意思讓一下，謝謝」後坐下，同時專心地開始吃起自己的霜淇淋。

「想喝嗎？」

「怎麼，你想吃嗎？」

「是啊，看你那麼期待搞得我也有點好奇，分我一口？」

面對對方意料之外的回答，十座頓了頓，有些不甘情願的遞出自己手中的霜淇淋。萬里接過去後並沒有馬上低頭咬上，而是順著手腕動作轉動甜筒脆餅，彷彿要細細審視；事實上，萬里的確是在觀察這人氣名店的外帶商品是否如內用點心同樣吸引人，抹茶與焙茶的色澤涇渭分明又揉合交錯，在視覺上雖沒有報導的必吃美食搭配著紅豆與白玉般多樣紛呈，但仍令人無法輕易移開視線。察覺到十座在一旁因等待有些躁動不安，萬里一面在心底想著「天氣冷不會這麼快溶化啦」，一面以靈巧的舌尖輕輕舔舐了兩種口味皆可品嘗的一塊角落、捲起上頭的霜淇淋，接著將手中的甜筒交回甜黨室友手中；在舌尖散開的味道讓人想一支接著一支，即便是不嗜甜的人也能因為焙茶的部分而感受到名店的美味與出色，令人訝異的則是在這樣的冷天裡霜淇淋遠比他選購的熱茶更受人著迷與喜愛。

「……你還要吃嗎。」

「不用了，你自己吃吧。」將差點一同脫口而出的「真這麼捨不得我再買一支給你吧」吞回肚裡，萬里趕緊將杯緣湊近自己的嘴邊，免得自己忍不住又把自己賣了――在兩人踏上抵達平等院前的商店街時，萬里著實打從心底對自己明智的決定充滿感謝。那名已經拋開自己外在形象的室友在每一間販售抹茶製品的店皆全神貫注的凝望所有點心，即便是沖泡用的抹茶粉也會以毫不搭調的低音詢問店員「有糖粉嗎？甜嗎？」凡是看上去有著蜜糖般味道的產品，都能緊緊抓住十座的心與腳步，同時搞得隨行的萬里即使有著傲人的大長腿、以及不偏好甜口的品味，也因為難以言說的原因而寸步難行。在踏入不知道第幾間可稱為「障礙物」的店面時，障礙賽跑選手萬里終於按捺不住內心的煩悶，一把用力扯過十座的領口，對著他低吼。

「拜託你不要盯著看了！那不是甜的！」

「它們都是甜的。」

「別看了，我們全部都買回去行嗎？你站在那裡旁邊的民眾都不敢進店裡了！」

「好啊，」十座一伸手、輕輕使勁從對方掌中救回自己的領子，並迅速的一把抓起眼前看見的所有甜食丟進萬里的懷中，「你付帳吧。」

「該死，混帳兵頭……我是上輩子欠你什麼了！」

**Author's Note:**

> 我的攝兵攝標題總是有分享到底是xD  
> 原本想讓這兩個人也走一遍我去的平等院和宇治上神社，但怎麼想都覺得這兩人跟兔子御神籤湊不到一起只能放棄了……所以文章的結尾又回到開頭，是可以一直循環往復的設計xD
> 
> ✾補充小段子  
> 摸著乾癟的錢包，愈想愈不甘心的萬里忍不住在前往宇治上神社的路上小小的試圖報復。  
> 「欸兵頭，你知道宇治上神社是什麼地方嗎？」  
> 「……菟道稚郎子居住的地方。」  
> 「那你知道菟道稚郎子的故事嗎？」  
> 面對萬里的問話，並不想聽見對方洋洋得意解說的十座默默地滑起了手機，查詢相關的介紹；看著看著，十座眉頭一皺，神情嚴肅地讀完後一語不發。  
> 「看完了？覺得怎麼樣？」  
> 「回去要跟椋說，不要讓九門讀《論語》。」  
> 「哈？重點是改改你們家那兄控吧？《論語》有什麼錯啊！」  
> →宇治上神社祭拜的神明是菟道稚郎子，是日本史上第一位接受《論語》教育的皇子，亦為應德天皇寵愛的皇子，被立為下任天皇；與哥哥仁德天皇互相禮讓繼承皇位，後來堅持要將皇位禪讓給異母的兄長「仁德天皇」後就自殺身亡，仁德天皇因而即位成為日本第16代天皇，後世傳為美談。


End file.
